Un-told Truth of the Demon Prince
by Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin
Summary: Naruto has returned to Kohana with a new look and even more hidden smarts it seems he had been hiding for over 19 years. He is back more gorgeous and stronger than ever. But there's a catch, he never talks to anyone in person anymore because he is tired of pretending. That is until a certain dog-boy sex-on-legs comes over for an unexpected visit. What does Kiba want?
1. Leaving

Characters: All, Pair: KibaNaru  
(Tsunade,Minato,Kushina will be with Naruto most of the time)  
Warnings: Sexual Themes, Yaoi, Slight abuse  
Character OCC, Slight Sakura bashing-of you are a Sakura lover sorry but it is MY STORY!  
Don't LIKE Don't READ! -Not for children- Who am I kidding? ENJOY!  
Naruto's Full Name in this story is: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he is Respected in the village!

-  
"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
"**Kyubbi Talking/ Akamaru Talking**'  
'Naruto talking to Kyubbi"  
*Inner-person*  
-

**Naruto before the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke won't leave and won't be attacked by Orochimaru!**  
**Along with that Tsunade and "Pervy Sage" will be taking Naruto to train him. Naruto's parents will be alive but are currently held prisoner by ANBU forces. Naruto doesn't know about that yet. Neither does the Hokage!**

**3 Days Before Naruto Left:**

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto mumbles softly.

"Hn." Naruto was a bit shocked he got an answer.

"What do you think Kohana would be like without me?"Naruto asked,pain obviously in his voice. Sasuke looks up from his book and looked at Naruto questionably.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto with what he hoped seemed calm and collected.  
Naruto was looking at his feet.

"Never mind Sasuke, it was nothing." Naruto walked away with his head down.

'_I hope he knows that I would never be able to handle Sakura if he wasn't here_' Sasuke thought oblivious to what Naruto meant.

^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ * ^,^ *

**Next Day:  
**  
Sasuke was on his way to the training ground as usual before anyone got there. To his surprise Naruto was there chatting with Sakura. At that moment Naruto stopped talking. Sakura was about to mention Sasuke again when she noticed him coming towards them. Sasuke looked from Sakura to Naruto, then from Naruto to Sakura.

"What's going on? Ne, Naruto I can't believe you actually came before the time to meet?!" Sasuke matter-of-factly stated.

"Naruto was just asking me about this new weapon he was looking into to give Kakashi-sensei for his birthday." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto got up from where he was sitting and started to practice by himself.

"The dobe is acting strange lately. I mean he asked me some random question yesterday and he didn't even challenge me." Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura just smiled and ignored his question. Sasuke felt his eye start to twitch. He hated being ignored more than all of his fan girls' squeals. ( Hey,If you thought he got annoyed with Sakura ignoring him just wait...-BACK TO THE STORY:D )

"Dobe. DOBE!" Sasuke was getting annoyed. He followed Naruto to his apartment. Naruto didn't even bother to say or do anything. Naruto shook his head a little.

"Oh. Uchiha what are you doing here? Wait...when did I get here?" Naruto looked at Sasuke through dazed eyes.

"Usuratonkachi what are you babbling about?" Sasuke asked in his usual mocking tone. He did this on purpose in order to get a reaction from Naruto. Naruto just looked at him as if he didn't care. Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again. '_What is up with the dobe_?' Sasuke asked himself.

**With Kiba (Day before Naruto Leaves):**

Akamaru barked at Kiba, who seemed to be even more depressed than before.

Akamaru was getting annoyed. "**Kiba, I swear to Kami I am going to bite you**' Akamaru growled.

"Oh Akamaru, I didn't know you were talking...I was a little...distracted." Kiba stated.

"**Figures. Naruto was on your mind again wasn't he?**'Akamaru asked.

"NO! Never in this lifetime." Kiba answered blushing.

Akamaru looked at Kiba and shook his head. '_Honestly this boy will be the death of me_' Akamaru thought to himself. Akamaru already knew the Kiba liked the Naruto kid and honestly his mother does too. Even she thinks that Naruto would make the perfect mate and "housewife" for Kiba. Sadly, Kiba is in denial.

"**Honestly Kiba why are you making this hard on yourself. Just tell him you like him already**!' Akamaru almost yelled at Kiba slightly irritated. Kiba just stood there for a moment wondering why Akamaru was so hung up on his small crush on Naruto. Yes, He knows that he likes Naruto in more than a friend way; he'll admit that if only to himself. It is the reason he has been slumping around his apartment since he seen Sasuke and Naruto kiss. Sure it was an accident but the fact Sasuke looked like he wanted it to last longer than it had really got to him. He wished it was him and Naruto, that it was Naruto that had that look when kissing him. He was getting depressed again. Wait, Is that...?

"NARUTO!" Kiba shouted from his window and plastered a smile on his face while waving at the ball of sunshine. Naruto looked up and laughed and waved with a huge smile on his face. 'I must be imagining things because that looked forced. Ever since I admitted to myself that I am in love with him I have noticed that he forces his smiles a little too much.'

**Next Day:  
**  
"What do you mean? NARUTO IS WHAT? MISSING! HE CAN"T BE! NOT BEFORE I COULD TELL HIM!" Kiba yelled close to tears.  
Naruto left Kohana during the night with Tsunade, now Kiba can't tell him how he feels. Sadly, Kiba also doesn't get to know Naruto's answer to his question either.

-  
Hopefully you liked the first chapter! The next chapter will be better I promise! Review! Please be nice! And Enjoy what I have to offer!


	2. Return to the Heart

**Marisol: I am so so so so so sorry for not updating. I am really upset that I couldn't. I feel like I failed as a writer.**  
**Garra: You okay? *pats Marisol's shoulder***  
**Naruto: You're okay right?**  
**Kiba: She is ok. She just feels bad.**  
**Marisol: I am so sorry guys. Your story was getting positive feedback and I haven't updated to see what happens.**  
**Sasuke: You updated so that works.**  
**Sakura: Where am I in this thing?**  
**Marisol: *glares at Sakura* I will put you in the third chapter now shut up and leave my house. Please review. I do not own Naruto, sadly. *Holds out box of cookies* For waiting here are some cookies!**

Characters: All  
Warnings: Sexual Themes, Yaoi  
Character OCC, Slight Sakura bashing-if you are a Sakura lover sorry but it is MY STORY!  
Don't LIKE Don't READ! -Not for children- Who am I kidding? ENJOY!  
Naruto's Full Name in this story is: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he is Respected in the village!

"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
"**Kyubbi Talking/ Akamaru Talking**'  
'Naruto talking to Kyubbi"  
*Inner-person*  
***Note:Naruto is a Jounin now. Along with the rest of the gang. Orochimaru is still a Kohana ninja. He is not corrupted nor will he ever.**

**Previously On Un-Told Truth:**  
**"What do you mean? NARUTO IS WHAT? MISSING! HE CAN"T BE! NOT BEFORE I COULD TELL HIM!" Kiba yelled close to tears.**  
**Naruto left Kohana during the night with Tsunade, now Kiba can't tell him how he feels. Sadly, Kiba also doesn't get to know Naruto's answer to his question either.**

**6 Years Later:**  
A sunshine blond male, age 19, stood at the gates of Kohana with a blond, slightly paler than his, haired woman. "Gaki, Let's not stare at it all day. We need to see the Hokage about your trainings progress." The blond male nods and starts walking. The woman, age 24, shakes her head and sighs. '_He really need to take that henge off so the Hokage can know when to send him out on missions and when not to. i am kinda suprised he actually fused with the Kyubbi when he was 2.' _The woman lost in thought didn't see the guard approaching until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Passports please! You can't pass otherwise" An ANBU guard asked looking at the blond male with a sneer. "What? Do you know who I am you worthless..."She started "Just stop! Here are the passports and can you hurry we have to see the Hokage!" the male interrupted her passing the guard the passparts. "You're lucky the Gaki saved your arse. I will have you know I am Tsunade, the Slug Princess, so next time know your guest!" the woman, now known as Tsunade, exclaimed irritated. "T-Tsu-Tsunade-sama, I am so sorry we had no idea you meant today you were coming back with you and Jiraiya-sama's student" the ANBU exclaimed frantically.  
"Fine. Whatever. Are you done?" Tsunade asked. "Yes!" the ANBU said softly. She grabbed the passports and turned to her husband and her's student. "Come on Naruto, the Hokage must be excited to see you again. Especially since he said he has a surprise for you." Tsunade informs. "Hai, Tsunade-sensei!" Naruto says softly. "Naruto-sama it is an honor to have you back home." the other ANBU guard exclaimed as he bowed. Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Sama?" Naruto questioned. "Hai" the ANBU states. Naruto looks at him for a moment longer before realizing Tsunade has started walking and ran after her. Naruto felt like everyone was staring at him but was fine because the only see his henge. The made it to the Hokage's tower and were led to the office when they heard the screaming. Opening the door Tsunade didn't know what to make of it, there in front of her were Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto was confused as to why it got so quiet when he walked in. "Hokage-Jiji-san, Who are they?" Naruto asked very confused. '**They are your parents kit. Your mother and father. The ones who couldn't find you. You are not mad right kit?' **Kuruma, as Naruto knows him, asks calmly. 'I'm fine Ku'ma. So they are here...what do I do?" Naruto asked. '**Just say hi to them kit. Look they are happy to..." **Kuruma never got to finish before Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto. "My baby..." They were both crying telling Naruto they were so sorry for not being there. They were surprised when Naruto smiled and hugged them. Tsunade cleared her throat. Naruto knew what it meant...he had to take the henge off now. Naruto asked the Hokage for some privacy from watchers which he allowed. The Hokage place a privacy seal up and Naruto undid his henge. His hair grew out to the same length as his fathers. His hair added red streaks and tips. He look strong like his father but beautiful like his the thing that everyone stared at were the nine tails and the fox ears. "Can you not stare?" Naruto asked blushing. Everyone couldn't help but think '_Cute' _cross their minds. Naruto just blushed more and asked when he can go home and sleep. His parents and the Hokage discussed a few more things then Naruto and his parents left to go home.

**Next Day:  
**  
Naruto decided he is just going to stay inside unless he is needed for a mission. He couldn't talk to his friends. He 'knows' they are happier without him. What he doesn't realise is how everyone was wondering what to get him now that he is back. Especially a certain Uchiha and a certain Inuzuka who happen to have feeling for the demon prince. Everyday from that day he would only go out to shop for food, going out for missions, going to get supplies and seeing his parents at work. (A/N: Minato is now working as an ANBU and teacher at the Academy. Kushina is working with Tsunade at the hospital and as an ANBU. Back to the story...) He loved seeing them having fun. He hasn't run into any of his friends but they are trying to find him. He sent them foxes with notes attached telling them this was how they could communicate because he didn't want to be outside. When Kiba and Sasuke got these to say they were mad was an understatement. Sasuke knocked down 30 trees with his chidori. Kiba destroyed more that half of the dog kennels, which he rebuilt bigger and better. Sasuke started to plan how he was going to convince Naruto to come outside and go on a date with him. He knew it was going to be difficult so he has been planning for two weeks now. Kiba on the other hand decided he was just going to go visit Naruto and try to win him over that way. Which is exactly what he did. He grabbed his coat and his shoes on and headed over to Naruto's place with Akamaru on his heels.  
**  
With Naruto:  
**  
Naruto was staring out the window of his bedroom when something dark gray popped out of nowhere and let itself in. Turning to look at the thing that invaded his home he blushed bright red when he realized it was the love of his life since he was a kid. (You're all thinking Sasuke aren't you...DON'T LIE I KNOW YOU ARE! Anyway...IT IS NOT SASUKE! Back to the story...)"Hey Nar-Holy Kami-sama, COOL you have tails..." Kiba exclaimed excitedly. Naruto panic and was about to put his henge on but Kiba noticed and did the only thing he could think of he... 'Oh My Kami, Oh My Kami, HE IS KISSING ME...KIBA INUZUKA IS KISSING ME! Please don't let this be another dream' Naruto thought frantically. Just when he was about to kiss back Kiba pulled back blushing. "Um...I am SO sorry, you probably don't want to see me anymore do you? Oh MY Kami! I KISSED YOU! I am so...happy but thats sounds weird right? I mean I have been in love with you for 13 years now so I guess...HOLY KAMI I CONFESSED and I really shouldn't..." Kiba started ranting so fast Naruto felt his mind was going to explode sohe did the same thing Kiba did...kissed him. "I Love you too, Kiba. Now...will you please shut up and kiss me?" Naruto purred blushing. Kiba could not be anymore happy so he kissed Naruto and then asked Naruto if he would be his boyfriend. Of course Naruto said yes and that he was hoping everyone didn't treat him differently now. What the newly happy couple didn't notice was the raven-haired older brother of Sasuke outside the window.  
**  
What is Itachi there for?  
Find out NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Marisol:** Oh MY Ra! What did I just write? Well oh well. Sorry it took so long but I can finally type again so... I am going to put a poll up about if I should start any of my oneshot series or not. So please check it out and if you are wondering what they are just look at my idea part of my bio. Let me know what you think about this chapter...  
**Naruto:** Ne, Why was Itachi outside my window?  
**Kiba:** *growls* You better not hurt my fox...  
**Sasuke:** Why is MY DOBE WITH THE DOG!?  
**Marisol:** It is MY STORY SO SHUT UP YOU BAKA TEME!  
**Itachi:** *whispers into Marisol's ear*  
**Marisol:** *nods* Of course Itachi. You and Dei will date...  
**Sasuke**:...Hn, If I don't get the dobe who am I paired with?  
**Marisol:** That is going to be my other poll...Who should be paired with S'uke here?  
Options: Neji, Shino, Sasori, or Pein?  
**Sasuke:** If you pair my up with Pein so help me Kami I will haunt you in the afterlife.  
**Marisol:** Let me know who you want!  
**Garra:** When will I show up?  
**Marisol:** Soon sweetie. *pets Garra's coyote ears*  
**Everyone else:** *blinks* H-How is she able to pet him?  
**Marisol:** Ne, RaRa can you say it for me?  
**Garra:** Marisol, Sadly does not own Naruto, if she did it would become a yaoi. Like, Favorite, Review. NO FLAMES! I will not have you hurt my favorite author *raises non-existent eyebrow*understand. Oh and do the poll. *Glares at readers*  
**Marisol:** Kyaaa, SO CUTE! Right?


	3. AN: I Will Replace this with Ch3! OK?

I am really sorry but this isn't a chapter. My notebook was stolen with all my story lines so now I am re-writing things from memory. I will TRY MY VERY Hardest to get a new chapter up in the next 4 days. Wish me luck...

Again Sorry,

Sadden Author Kitsuna~


	4. Important Notice! Plz Read!

Hello! I am sorry to all of you who have been waiting for a new chapter! I am done rewriting 8 out of 25 chapters. Yet, I have re-read my story and I no longer believe I should continue this story until the first two chapters are redone. I really want everyone to enjoy this story and as such I don't think my story is ready just yet until I fix it. In the Summary I will let everyone know when I am completely done. There will be 12 chapters typed ready to be put up by the end of this. I hope I can count on you all to support me and let me know what I can do to help you understand my story better. I am working hard on the 8 chapters as well currently. I am also a senior in high school working on getting my final credits so I am trying my best to balance both and not put the story on hold until our next break or until the end of my school year. So I hope I can ask all of you to let me know what I can do to make the first two chapters better and more descriptive. Also let me know if you all would like to have a chapter explaining exactly why Naruto left before!

Sorry for the wait and Hopeful for Your Replies,

Marisol aka Kitsuna


End file.
